Complications
by IYAddict.x3
Summary: Nobody likes being the new guy anywhere, but when Uzumaki Naruto walks into his new job, he begins to learn that nothing is as he would expect it to be. *I SUCK at summaries, so just read, please, and review* Rated M for language and upcoming LEMON! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly cannot take credit for these wonderful characters, but i can take credit for the crappy plot that is about to unfold, and a few personality changes you are gauranteed to notice.  
In short, i claim this story is going to suck yet i post it anyway in hopes that someone will like it. :) My muse has sadly been gone for several long months and seems to refuse to want to return, so please, for those of you who are waiting on sasuke and itachi's next adventure to be posted, be patient and satisfy yourselves with this new peice of crap :) I promise, once i gain my bearings and continue the chapter i am currently stuck in the middle of, it will be well worth the wait ;)**

**Enjoy and Review, Please :D**

I hated being the new guy at any job, but now that I was out of school and into the corporate world, being the new guy totally sucked. Fresh out of school I was surprised to get into such a good position, but I was the star student after all, and an accountant for a part of the largest shipping company in the northern part of the country was nothing too hard to get. My boss, Hyuuga Neji, seemed like one hell of a guy to be employed by, considering most major business men didn't wear their hair to their waist or let their eyes stay colored lavender. Most would professionally crop their hair and wear contacts to cover the distraction of their eye color. Not to mention the man seemed to be a sheer genius, becoming the third highest in the company at the fresh age of 25. Granted, I didn't know much about who ran the business, and it may have been family run, so I could only make assumptions.

But back to being the new guy. In any other job I have ever had, it was a friend that had helped me get it, so going in I would be working with someone I knew. But now… now I was on my own, and several people here scared the living shit out of me.

The very first week was… strange, to say the least. I was put into the office right between two of my superiors- Hyuuga-san and his second in command, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was an arrogant asshole to everyone. This was the first thing I noticed about the pale, dark haired man. The second was that he was on the constant verge of losing his job, because whenever Hyuuga-san and him were in the same room, it was a testosterone infused pissing contest. I quickly learned to avoid any area in which the two of them were forced to associate, which seemed to be almost everywhere I went.

Of course, I made several friends quickly- it was what I did best. I quickly became good friends with Huuga-san's secretary and younger sister Hinata, who's only fault was a rather shy temperament. I also got along well with my own secretary (who knew I would have my own secretary, but then again it seemed like anyone on this floor that didn't work in a cubicle had a secretary) Haruno Sakura.

Now, the painful thing about working there, though, was that I had been instructed to take any questions I had concerning my work to Sasuke. So most of the time I either did my best to figure out something, guessed at what I was supposed to do, or waited until someone else who could help popped into my office. Because I absolutely did not want to have to deal with the Uchiha. But my third day there, I had no choice but confront him.

"E-excuse me Uchiha-san…" I said while knocking on the door frame of his office. Yamanaka Ino, his secretary, had told me to just go in.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Cold, obsidian eyes staring straight through me.

"I-I… needed to know where to address these files to…" All I knew about the receiver of these files was that the name was Uchiha Itachi, no doubt a relative of Sasuke's, considering the Uchiha name was well known, but not widely spread. The only answer I got for several moments was a cold glare.

"Ask Hyuuga." With this, I was obviously dismissed. Walking past my office and towards Hyuuga-san's, I stopped to ask Hinata if he was busy.

"Hey Hinata, is Hyuuga-san busy right now?" She looked up from her computer and smiled shyly at me.

"N-no, he isn't. You can go right in, he won't mind."

"Thank you." With a smile, I walked past her desk and into the boss's office, where he was sitting at his desk, typing something up on his computer. I noticed he had long, thin fingers that would look at home on a piano, or trailing slowly across a sensitive expanse of skin… Wait a minute, what was I thinking?! I felt a hot blush creep across my face and pushed my mind out of the strange set it had jumped into.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san?" He looked up curiously from his computer and I must have been imagining things now as well too, because his eyes seemed to flicker up and down, and light up slightly.

"Oh, Naruto! How has everything worked out for you so far? Good, I hope?" His mouth tilted up at the corner in a friendly, questioning smile, and his eyes watched my face carefully.

"Not bad at all, but Uchiha-san -" His smile turned down at the mention of Sasuke's name. Obvious dislike.

"What did that bastard do now?" I heard a hint of protectiveness in his anger. Was he concerned about me?

"Apparently he doesn't know the address I'm supposed to be sending these files to because he told me to ask you…" I walked to stand in front of his desk and handed him the file. He looked at it and sighed angrily.

"I'm so sorry Naruto; I will take care of this personally. Sasuke Uchiha is an ass of a man who despises his older brother. Everyone is the victim concerning Itachi, including Itachi himself." The frown on his face was definitely angry.

"Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking… if you and Uchiha-san hate each other so much… why don't you fire him?" A strange look crossed Hyuuga-san's face. It was almost like… pain, or even confusion. He looked like he was stuck between two things and was being pulled both ways. At least, that's what I saw in his eyes.

"I… I think I'll explain that rather complicated matter with you at another time." I felt my face heat up when I realized I had unknowingly pried into something personal.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san! I will get back to work now, right away sir." I left the room bowing profusely in apology. Walking back to my own office, I was stopped by Sakura.

"Uchiha-san is waiting for you in there, Naruto, I'd be careful if I were you." She added the last part in a whisper. I nodded in thanks. Not sure what to expect, I walked cautiously through the open door of my office, slipping a hand into my pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? Never mind my disclaimer is in chapter one if you need me to repeat myself get over it. hehe  
. i did nothing. this chapter is a bit more eventful, as is the next, and probably the one after that. I intend on a change in POV in the next chappie so just be prepared. I think it might be better in Neji's POV for what happens there... anyways i stop my babbling so my muse can talk to me.  
Muse: I will go away again if you don't stop chittering about stupid crap and get on with my story.  
Me: What?! NO!! You cant go away i need you!  
Muse: which is why i can go away you idiot.  
Me: Damn you... can you at least stay long enough to inspire me for Sasuke and Itachi's sake?  
Muse: We'll see. Now write, damnit, WRITE!  
See, me and my muse are rather.... entertaining. Anyways i'm gonna go work on chappie three now so please enjoy!!!**

The door was shut almost immediately and I was slammed up against it, gasping in surprise at the cold hand that held me against the door, and the mean voice that hissed in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck… and it gave me the chills.

"Mention my brother to me again, you little rat, and you will be forced to do things to prevent me from sabotaging your new job." He pressed his body closer to mine and I felt his tongue sliding up my neck. "Do you understand me Naruto?" I was trembling by now, and a nodded to tell him I understood. He stepped back and looked me in the eye with a cold but suggestive glare. A chill ran up my spine.

"Good. Now try and tell Hyuuga anything and I will personally make sure you will be scarred out of going to him again." With this, he left the room, and I watched him close the door of his own office behind him. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. I had recorded everything, and I was now going to take it to Hyuuga-san, no matter what the consequences.

I walked back out and over to Hinata, who with one glance at my face nodded and I walked into Hyuuga-san's office, cell phone in hand. He looked at me curiously, but also looked concerned, which is no surprise considering my face was probably full of fear.

"What is it Naruto, are you alright?" I shook my head.

"N-no sir, I d-don't think so." I managed to stutter out, and set the phone on his desk, hitting the play button just before I did so. His face went completely blank as he listened. When it stopped, he looked up at me and got up, walked around his desk and looked straight into my eyes. I felt my face heat up and for some reason could think only of his proximity to me.

"What did he do to you to make you understand his intentions?" His voice was thick and deep with controlled anger.

"He had himself… pressed up against me… and he… he l-licked my neck, sir." The anger in Hyuuga-san's lavender eyes seemed to flame over, but he remained calm as the eye of a storm as he turned away from me and went back to the other side of his desk, picking up the phone and dialing a number quickly.

"Itachi." Sasuke's older brother, my mind jumped to three million conclusions all at once. "Yes, I know you are busy." Pause. "Yes, I know you told me to call Kisame if I wanted to speak to you, but he asks too many questions and this I know you will want to hear." Another pause. "Sasuke." The name was said with anger in his voice. "Would you like me to tell you exactly what it was that he did this time? I think, Itachi, that this exceeds even your boundaries of acceptance of his behavior." He went on to explain what had happened. There was silence for several moments afterwards, and I stood there, still shaking, when Hyuuga-san spoke again.

"Itachi you know you cannot dismiss this." He paused again to listen. "I don't care for your excuses anymore! I don't want to hear that he is bitter and heart broken or that he is acting out of a need for attention! If your younger brother is taking this to people who are not involved, I will not tolerate it, especially if he is harassing innocent people because of it!" Hyuuga-san was all out yelling into the phone by now, and I just stood there trembling. "I expect to see you here in at least two days to take care of this!" He hung up the phone almost violently, and stood still for a moment, just staring at the wood surface of his desk before looking up at me. His expression almost immediately softened.

"Naruto you are crying…" I felt my eyes widen in shock and I put a hand to my face. He was right, there were tears streaked down my face. He walked over to me and placed his hand over mine, moving it down hang back at my side. His hand replaced mine, wiping the tears away and I once more could think of nothing but his proximity to me, and the fact that his hand was practically caressing my face… which I felt heating up in a blush, and I averted my eyes from his attempting to flush those strange thoughts once again from my mind. Why was I thinking like this? I looked back to his face and saw that crooked smile lighting his face, a gentle expression in his lavender eyes.

"And now you are blushing for me." He stepped closer and gentle lips were pressed to my cheek, causing me to blush even deeper. "You may go home early today if you want, Naruto." He said this while stepping back and returning to his desk to sit down. I felt relief wash through me when I realized this meant I didn't have to hide from Sasuke for the rest of the day.

"A-are you sure, Hyuuga-san? I could stay and keep working…" I had to be polite, and work always came before personal problems.

"I'm positive. And please, call me Neji. Hyuuga-san makes me sound so old." He smiled gently at me and I bowed as I spoke.

"Th-thank you very much… Neji." I hurried quickly from his office and into mine, gathering my things and pulling my jacket on.

"Sakura," I called from inside my office, "I'm leaving early today, I will see you tomorrow." I finished my sentence while locking my office door.

"Alright, Naruto, have a good evening." I nodded in response.

"And you," was my answer as I practically speed-walked past her desk and down the hallway towards the elevator.

I barely had the button pushed for the ground floor before the person I had been running away from slipped through the closing elevator doors with a cold sneer plastered to his face. I felt my stomach clench up and my heart jump into my throat as obsidian eyes brought the truth out of my guilty face.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut you little rat?" His voice was cold and angry, and halfway between the second and first floors, he hit the emergency stop button. The elevator lights dimmed and were replaced by a red flashing light and a loud buzzing noise. "I'm going to make you regret that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie Doke new chappie, i know, I am a twisted, twisted person. I simply cannot help myself XD  
and this chapter is very... strange. it's pretty much all over the place, even though it's short, like all of them, and like i said last time, its in Neji's POV.  
Enjoy my crazyness!**

"Neji nii-san! Someone just emergency-stopped the elevator!" I looked up from dialing a second phone call to Itachi and dropped the phone back into its cradle. I felt my stomach drop from its place, immediately thinking of the defenseless blonde I had just let out of my sight. _Great idea Neji. Let's send him home where you can't protect him._ My stupidity amazed me.

"Hinata, who is in that elevator?" My voice was surprisingly controlled, calm, and slow. Despite the fact that my mind was racing along with the speed of my pounding heart.

"Uchiha-san followed Naruto into it… which is why I told you first and not Shika." That's right; Shikamaru had the key to disable the emergency stop in case it was inadequate. I got up and rushed out of my office and down the hall to Nara Shikamaru's office, barging in to find him fucking his girlfriend and secretary, Temari, into the desk. I ignored this complete violation of office code and public law, and interrupted.

"Shikamaru normally I would severely reprimand you for that, but I don't have the time, where the hell is the key to cancel out the emergency elevator stop?" All of this rushed out in one breath, and he barely turned from his current activity.

"Wall. Next to you." He managed to grunt out and I turned to grab a small key off the wall over the light switch, and then rushed out without bothering to close the door. It took me another minute to get to the elevator, drop the key several times before finally calming down enough to stop rushing so bad, and attempt to cancel out the stop. Almost as soon as I had the key in the lock, about to turn it, the elevator dinged back on and continued its descent to the ground floor. I took one look at it and turned right around and ran for the stairs, making it there and to the ground floor taking three steps at a time in about two minutes.

I was out of the stairwell and watching a dark figure walk calmly out the front door, a minute too late. "SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!" I heard the roar from my mouth before I could control it, and I could have sworn he turned around and grinned at me before streaking off and out of sight. But he wasn't my main priority at the moment. Naruto was still in that elevator, and I ran straight towards it as it was already closing, inactive, and slipped a hand between the doors to stop it.

The blonde man was lying on the floor, curled up in fetal position, crying silently. His shirt, jacket, and tie were abandoned in the corner, and his trousers, though pulled up, were unbuttoned and unzipped. I hit the button for the third floor and crouched down beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He showed no response.

"Naruto…" I didn't know what to say in a situation like this. "Naruto I'm so sorry… I never should have let you out of my sight, I'm such an idiot." The elevator dinged its arrival at the third floor. "Are you willing or even able to move?" No response once again. I wondered what was going on inside his head… if anything. Either way, I scooped him up and carried him bridal style out of the elevator and down towards my office. He automatically seemed to sort of curl into my chest, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to let him go for a while, considering he seemed to feel safe with me, and my heart practically melted looking at the broken man in my arms. I had already felt an obvious attraction to the blonde the first time I met him, and now I felt like I needed to protect him.

I made it into my office and sat down on the floor with him, leaning against the desk and letting him rest in my lap, still holding him closely. Shikamaru walked in, shamelessly wearing no shirt, with Temari close behind, shamelessly wearing nothing but his shirt. I was disgusted with the two of them, but that wasn't the matter at hand.

"What the hell happened?" Shikamaru asked me, looking at Naruto, who was still crying. I pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead and turned back to look at Shikamaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha is what happened. That rotten fucking jackass is exactly what happened." I noticed Temari step forward to stand up next to her lover, surveying the state that Naruto was in.

"Did Sasuke…?" I knew what she was asking, but had saved using the term in case Naruto was paying attention. I silently thanked her for her consideration.

"I think so. And I'm going to kill the bastard for it." I looked back at Naruto and lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his face. I turned his chin up for him to look at me, and in his blue eyes I saw his pain. They told me that my assumption was correct. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered to him, and he surprised me by moving in to press his tearstained lips to mine, gently, and I melted into his quick kiss.

"Thank you." He said, quietly. For once in my life, I was baffled.

"For what? I did the stupidest thing I could have done; I didn't think when I let you out of my sight." He simply smiled a sad, little smile.

"For caring." With this, he snuggled back into my embrace and returned to his state of silence. Still baffled, I let my gaze linger on him in silent contemplation, trying to understand what he meant. I knew nothing of his past, other than what his resume had told me, and a resume is impersonal.

"Um… I hate to interrupt your tender moment boss, but shouldn't we be calling the cops or something?" Shikamaru's voice interrupted my musings, and I turned to look up at him. I felt my face set in a glare and even the emotional fortress that the man was, he took a step backwards from the force of my emotion. "Er… never mind I guess that would just make things more traumatic…" I looked away from him again.

"I'm going home early today, Shikamaru, and Naruto is coming with me. I expect you and the rest of the office to be _working_, and not screwing your secretaries into desks."

"Well I'm going to have to find out where Miss Haruno disappeared to then… and Umino Iruka was not in his office last time I checked either." I sighed, exasperated.

"Are _all_ of my employees pursuing sexual relationships in the office, _right_ under my nose?" Now that I asked, I wasn't sure if I wanted a truthful answer.

"Actually sir, I believe so, everyone but your sister and her… pursuer, and Temari's brothers, and Aburame Shino." The only thought I couldn't get out of my head was trying to figure out why the entire third floor didn't smell like sex.

"I will deal with that tomorrow. Right now, I'm going home. Please, both of you go put your freaking clothes back on." I felt the beginnings of a rather difficult migraine. As soon as I got Naruto situated at home, I was going to take a nice, long, bubble bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Okay, just a warning there's lots of detail in this MUCH longer chappie, and we learn what happened exactly in those few minutes in the elevator, and we get an unraveled history of Naruto's life, and the painful history keeping 'Hyuuga-san' from firing Sasuke. Of course, what makes our stories all the better is that they are told in a bathtub and we have some truely heartwarming moments :) enjoy, and please review. **  
**Also, back in Naruto's POV, next Chappie mst likely in Neji's. don't worry, when the real action finally happens, it's in Naruto's POV ;D**

Hyuuga-san's house was like a mansion. After everything in the office, Neji had gotten his things together, gotten my things together, and scooped me up and carried me out of there, all as quickly as he could. He, thankfully for me, used the stairs instead of the elevator. I didn't think I'd ever be able to use an elevator anywhere again... and on the long car ride to Hyuuga-san's home, the scene between Sasuke and I played over and over again in my head.

"_I'm going to make you regret that." He told me, and I was forced against the wall of the elevator. His mouth assailed mine in a forceful kiss as he pulled my jacket and tie off with cold hands, practically ripping my shirt off, and undoing the button and zipper on my pants, pushing those down as well. This all was happening so quickly that I could barely think, let alone react, and I was trembling furiously and he let me go, backed up to observe his quick work, and spoke._

"_It's a shame we don't have any time, I could have so much fun with you as my new toy." His mouth was a sick grin, and his eyes roamed my body with twisted pleasure lighting in them. He jumped forward again and grabbed my arms, turning me around quickly and holding me against the wall for a moment in which I heard the rustling of clothing and what sounded like a pleasured sigh. I was horrified and frozen as he bent me over and I felt him place himself, in a prominent erection, at my only entrance; a scream tore through my throat when a hot blast of searing pain seemed to shoot through my entire body as he thrust himself into me, seemingly stretching my body to the point of tearing. I felt hot tears running down my face as he thrust into me over and over again. What must have only been a minute felt like hours of unbearable pain, and I was sickened when I heard his moans of 'oh god you're so tight' and 'that's right, keep crying my pet.' He finished with a pleasured hiss and a final, even more painful thrust than the rest, pumping hot fluid into me, which repulsed me even more. _

"_I'm sure Hyuuga is already on his way to meet up with us, so I shouldn't linger much longer. I'll see you tomorrow, pet." With this he pulled my pants and boxers back up around my waist and let me fall to the floor, which I didn't object. Anything was better than his cold hands on me, and I wasn't about to go after him. The elevator lights came back on and it finished its descent. I lay still, curled up into a tight ball with hot tears still streaming down my face, as the doors opened, and moments later I heard someone shout Sasuke's name. Soon after that, he was there, with a gentle hand on my shoulder, apologizing for everything._

I had felt my heart melting on the spot from the pain and guilt in his voice. Speak of the devil.

"Naruto," He approached me in his warm living room. "If you want, I've run a bath for you…" My heart broke from the thoughtfulness of this man. Neji Hyuuga not only looked like a god, but had the kindness of one as well. I examined the emotions on his face and in his eyes from my dramatically sprawled out position on his couch. His guilt was written all over him, from the way he wrung his hands, to the way his eyes shone with it. There was a hint of passion in his eyes as well; he looked at me with a gentleness I couldn't describe, because I had never seen anyone look at me like that before. "Naruto?"

His voice interrupted my careful study of him, and I blushed when I realized I had been staring at the beautiful man that stood before me so kindly. "Thank you Hyuuga-san, you are too kind." I spoke softly, moving to sit normally on the small sofa and looking away shyly.

"A bath is the very least I can do." I even heard the remorse in his voice.

"Hyuuga-san please don't feel guilty nothing that happened is your fault. I'm the idiot who should have stayed where he couldn't get me." I was looking at him now, a fierce tone to my voice as I tried to persuade him out of his guilt. I didn't know what it was, but I hated seeing him upset over me.

"But I'm the idiot that let you go where he could. Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom." He obviously wanted no more of me trying to take the responsibility away from him. I got up and followed him up a set of stairs, down a hallway, through the largest, most elaborate bedroom I have ever seen, and into an equally astounding bathroom. I couldn't help but stare, slightly openmouthed, at the elegance that just screamed money in this house, and let myself be dragged along slowly, my hand gently enclosed in his.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that what was raised up out of the floor did not appear to be a bathtub to me, but a hot tub. It was in the floor, but the floor was raised up so as to create a few steps up. I also noticed that there was a glass-doored shower, and two sinks built into the marble counter beneath two huge pieces of silver-backed glass (**AN: mirrors**). This must have been the master bathroom and the one that he used, because there were many personal bits and pieces laying about the room. Some of these personal effects looked like they belonged in a woman's bathroom, but I wasn't going to make any assumptions. With all that hair, some of the things he kept were no surprise. There were also random articles of clothing shoved to the side, a sock here, a tie there, a pair of jeans in the corner.

An image of Hyuuga-san wearing nothing but jeans found its way into my head and I felt a blush creep across my face when I realized he was watching me, obviously waiting for me to say something. I was speechless, especially considering the idea of him taking a bath with me had just run through my mind. "Thank you Hyuuga-san, for being so kind to me." He just shook his head at me.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" I nodded, and proceeded to undress, deciding he wasn't going to leave me alone any time soon- which I didn't mind so much. I didn't want to be alone. "Please don't feel obligated to answer. But… why… when you kissed me earlier… why did you thank me for caring about you?" But of course I felt obligated to answer. I owed him an explanation at least. And I wanted him to know.

"I've never really had anyone care for me the way you seem to. I've never had anyone _to_ care for me. My mother died when I was young, and my father rarely came home. Friends only ever used me for the money that I had access to through my father. Then he was incarcerated with the charge of attempted murder… on me, and so many other charges were put up against him people were afraid of him, and hated him. He was bitter and hated me because I was a constant reminder of my mother.

"No one held pity on me; they treated me like a monster because of my criminal father; I was shunned and pushed out of any social life. I'd given up on making an effort to become friends with people. But then, when you did what you did earlier… it was overwhelming. Anyone else… anyone else would have let me lie there until I managed to get myself up and back to work." By now I was in the bath, sitting there with hot tears running down my face. He looked at me with pain, even understanding, in his expression. He looked to be on the verge of tears himself.

"I think I'm ready to tell you the reason I don't fire Sasuke Uchiha, no matter how much I hate him. That is, if you want me to?" He sat on the edge of the raised area of floor; his back against the wall. I nodded.

"But before you do that… you can join me if you want. You look like you need it." He smiled and thanked me, undressing quickly. I couldn't help but watch as each inch of his beautiful white skin was revealed, and I felt my face heat up; either from arousal or just in an embarrassed blush, I didn't know. I looked away as he pulled his boxers off and climbed into the bubble filled bath. I watched also as he relaxed visibly; a bath looked to be a stress reliever for him. The bath had obviously been made to fit two people; he sat across from me, next to my feet.

"He was my lover. We were lovers for three years. Then, he wasn't so cold, so horrible. He was a warm, kind person; beautiful and full of light. We had met through work, his older brother my boss, and when he applied for a job, I knew he was the proper choice right away. Itachi had recommended him even. And for three years I was happy, and oblivious. He had been so kind, so much the perfect lover, the perfect friend, the perfect employee. Everyone at the office knew about us of course, but I didn't care. But then something changed. He was pulling away; he was depressed at home, and full of anger anywhere else; using it to chase people away from him. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong; wouldn't tell me anything anymore. I eventually went to his brother, asking what could possibly be wrong. I learned that I had been used. I had been his puppet for three years; the happiest years of my life. I learned that he had been acting for the sake of his own intentions; he was using me to get to Itachi. He was trying to make his older brother jealous.

"This knowledge astounded me, and I was furious beyond imagining. I had been used, my trust, my love, my friendship; he had taken advantage of all of it to try and get to his brother. He had been in love Itachi for a number of years; long before me he had tried and failed to get his brother to feel the same way. I was disgusted with his intentions, and poor Itachi was the victim here, not Sasuke. I understood the pain of loving someone that would never love you; it had been that way with my father, though not in such a way that you would feel for a lover. I understood that Sasuke was suffering because he had been turned away once more. I found this out and was so wrapped up in my selfishness that I was furious with him for weeks. But when the anger faded, I felt pity. I remembered that I loved him still, and that he _was_ truly suffering. He lashed out at everyone in public to keep them from being scared to ask questions, and he was still living with me, even though I ignored him. At home I would hear him crying at night, and during the day he moved about the house like a ghost; with no purpose, no real motivation to do anything other than sit and watch the rain, or sit in a dark room and stare off into space.

"But I felt horrible. I felt bad for being angry with him, and I felt like an ass for not realizing that he was suffering so much. So I tried to console him. I apologized over and over again, and I held him when he cried, and I told him that he didn't need someone that couldn't love him. I loved him, and I tried everything I could to make him once more the happy person he had been. But one day… one day he lashed out at me. He told me how he hated me. He told me that I was an idiot if I believed he could ever love me. He told me I was a monster; how could anyone care for someone who's mother was a whore of an aristocrat and who's father was a big business man who cared for nothing but his sex and drugs, because that had to make me something worse than the both of them. He told me what I knew already; that everything had been an act, that he had never loved me, that he had hated me for all that time.

"He left that night. Left for the apartment he still owned but I never knew about. But ever since… I've been in a depression, and I've been full of bitterness, and I've hated him, but I've still loved him. I never believed and sometimes I still don't that all of those three years were a lie. He had been so happy, had made me so happy. He had spent every minute of those three years with me and I had never detected one false note. And now, Itachi has such pity for the both of us that he refuses to let me fire him, and he refuses to fire me. It would be healthier for the both of us to get away from each other, but I have too much pride to resign, and he wants to stay working with me and with Itachi. He wants to be able to take out his anger on us, just because we are the only ones that know. He wants his revenge.

"But I believe Itachi has excused his behavior for far too long. This, what he did to you, this is where he needs to draw the line, needs to realize that Sasuke Uchiha is no longer capable of feeling compassion, or regret. Sasuke is beyond responding to pity. But anyway, now you know that I cannot fire him because Itachi will not allow me to do so, and because I'm sure there is some part of me that loves him still under all the remorse, some part of me that will not allow me to let him out of my sight." With this, he was finished, and I realized that me and him were not so different, that I had never had life as bad as him. I could live with and accept the fact that people were going to pull away, but what was it like to love someone and be betrayed by them, to have to go through all of that? I moved in the warm water with its fading bubbles; moved so that I was sitting beside him and I placed a hand on the side of his face and pressed my lips to his for the second time that day. I decided right there that I had the ability to try and fix things for the both of us.

"Will you give me a chance… and show me what it is like to grow to love someone? Because I'm strangely drawn to you, and hearing about your pain… it hurts me for some reason." He smiled then, caressing my face with those long, pretty fingers of his, and leaned in to kiss me back. I felt a little pang in my stomach when I remembered that we were both naked, in a tub together, alone in his house.

"Of course I will. I told you already that I was attracted to you, and hearing about such a terrible experience, such a depressing life from early childhood, reminds me altogether too much of me, and makes me altogether that much more attached to you."


	5. Chapter 5

It felt good finally having someone know about everything. And someone that really actually had feelings for me. I hoped that Naruto could draw my passions completely away from Sasuke Uchiha.

We talked for a while longer, sitting in my bath thoughtlessly caressing each other, drawing our fingers over each others skin, and playing with the depleting supply of bubbles floating around on top of the water. But eventually the bath lost it's warmth, and it was pointless to stay in and wrinkle up any further. I think we were both disappointed that the intimate feel of the moment was over, though we were still naked together in a tub of water.

"Do you want something to eat?" I had suddenly realized that neither of us had eaten since lunch, and it was now nearly seven. He started to shake his head, but then his stomach gave him away. I laughed, and a blush spread across his face. "Don't starve yourself, it's not good."

"I'm not starving myself, I just don't want you to have to keep taking care of me. I can eat when I go home." I laughed again.

"Silly did you really think I was going to let you out of my sight again? No way in hell. You're staying here. And you're going to be treated the way you should be treated as my house guest, so I'm making dinner as well." I turned away from him and stood, the water pouring off of me, and I rung my hair out before stepping up and walking over to the linen closet; pulling out two big white towels and wrapping one around my waist before placing the other by the side of the bath that he was still sitting on. I tried not to think too hard on the obvious flush of arousal that had gathered in his cheeks; probably caused by the fact that I had just done my best to gracefully show my naked back to him, and was now wearing nothing but a towel. "Take however long you want- you can explore this monster of a house after you get out if you want, or just come join me in the kitchen." I winked at him as I walked out of the bathroom, leaving him to comfortably get out of the bath, positive that he wasn't about to let me really see him naked and slightly aroused; not that the bubble-free bathwater revealed much less, but I still wanted to stay within his comfort zone.

I stopped on my way through my bedroom to pull a pair of jeans out of the closet and put them on while grabbing a hair tie off the dresser and proceeding to braid my hair as I made my way to the downstairs kitchen. I decided just to put some water on to boil for instant ramen- it was easy and you can't _not_ like instant ramen. Just as I was opening the Styrofoam cups, I heard his voice behind me at the kitchen door.

"You're not wearing any underwear." I laughed and he spoke again before I could get a word out. "Ooh, ramen! I love ramen! Practically live off the stuff. It's actually all I ever eat." I just laughed again.

"You know, that's not very healthy at all. And how do you know I'm not wearing any underwear?" He grinned at me.

"Your jeans ride so low that if you were wearing underwear, boxers or briefs, they'd be visible. Especially now that I can see your front, and I feel weird saying this but I really like the way you look right now. Except…" He walked the rest of the way up to me and pulled my long braid over my shoulder, then snatched the hair tie out of it, running his fingers through to pull it out and let my wet hair hang loose down my back. "Much better." He murmured, leaning close and kissing me gently, running his hands up my arms, which had slipped around his waist to pull him closer, and over my shoulders, chest and stomach. His thumb found a hardened nipple and lingered there, rubbing gently and I moaned into our kiss while unconsciously pressing him closer to me at the waist. He gasped when he felt that I was already at full attention, as was he beneath the towel he wore around his waist.

There was a vague whisper of a thought in passing that he needed clothes, but it was gone within milliseconds because he suddenly shifted and our erections rubbed together roughly through clothing that suddenly seemed irritating. Breathing seemed to hitch in both of us and I felt his muscles tense along with mine for a small moment before he was kissing me fiercely again, his hands on the counter behind me, pinning me tightly back, and his hips were thrusting hard against mine, causing us both to keep moaning as lightning bolts of pleasure shot up my torso, and there was a tiny spot of frustration with my jeans on my unfocused mind.

As if he had heard my thoughts, he pulled back and unbuttoned my jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them down, freeing my erection. I stepped out of them and kicked them away as he slowly pulled the towel from around his waist and dropped it to the floor. My hands were at his naked waist now, pulling him to me again and his arms looped up around my shoulders, his head burying itself in my neck as he pressed himself tightly to me at the waist, thrusting slowly against my naked body.

My head bent into his neck as our breathing accelerated, sweat gathering on our bodies and our pace quickening. Lightning seared through me at every jerky stroke and I felt the pressure of release gathering slowly before I came hard, him following close behind, both of us moaning our release. We looked up at each other simultaneously and a blush spread across Naruto's face before I kissed him then smiled, getting down onto my knees to lick the cum clean from his stomach and now soft cock. I stood, and he in turn kissed me. The next thing I was aware of was the fact that the pot I was boiling our water in was whistling loudly and steaming something furious.

"Oh, shit looks like I forgot something." Naruto chuckled at this, but grabbed my arm before I could turn around and fix it.

"Wait, you're still a mess." I looked at him, puzzled, before he looked down, and then I realized that cleaning him up hadn't cleaned me up either. I laughed at my stupidity- I wasn't used to there being two messes, and I jumped slightly when I felt his tongue running over my stomach, and looked down to see that he was licking the cum from my stomach the same way I had done him. When he was finished I pulled him back up to me and kissed him, then reached down and pulled my jeans back on, turning the heat off on the stove as I buttoned them. As I poured water into the Styrofoam cups of dehydrated noodles and flavoring, he picked his towel up and wrapped it back around his waist.

"You can go grab some of my clothes, if you like. We can't have you walking around in nothing but a wet towel." I winked at him before turning to the microwave to set the timer on the ramen.

"Are you sure, I can just put my-" I cut him off quickly.

"Don't do that, office clothes are terribly uncomfortable. Now go dig something up."

**I apologize for the supremely short chapter, but i got a really good idea for the next part, and i had to change plans a little bit. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up real soon ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray for new chappies 3 I think I give up on apologizing to everyone for how long it takes me to get these things out, all of my stories are the same. Haha just when you completely forget about the story, a new chapter shows up and I force you to read the whole thing again just so you remember what happened. I tend to do that with my own stories... pathetic, right? Oh well, cheers for the new chapter ;D**

And so I went back up to his room to search for clothing for myself.

Right after I pulled on a black cotton t-shirt to go with the jeans (which were just a little bit too long), I noticed a picture frame on his dresser, turned on its face as if it had been placed like that, hiding the picture. I picked it up and saw exactly what I thought I would see. It was a picture of Neji and Sasuke together, taken at sunrise with the ocean in the background. It was slightly disturbing to see the raven-haired man looking so cheerful; he was smiling, and everything about him projected love to the vibrant man he held. No wonder he had been so believable, so easily convincing. There was also a large crack in the glass, like it had been hit directly with a blunt object; maybe a fist. I wondered why Neji still kept the photo. But looking at it made me realize exactly what I was getting in the middle of.

"Neji..?" I began my question, walking back into the kitchen. He looked up from his soup and raised an eyebrow at me. "How did Sasuke manage to be so… convincing? I saw that picture you have of the two of you… and forgive me if I'm being too nosey, but I don't understand how you can pretend to look like you're that happy and in love." A shadow seemed to momentarily cross his face, and he looked away from me, glaring silently into his cup of noodles, as if they would spell out an answer.

"I don't know how he did it. It was why I've had such a hard time getting him out of my head. He's still floating there like a vain, sadistic little poltergeist, with a nasty sneer plastered to his face, laughing at how gullible I was. It's disturbing that I wasted three years of my life loving and trusting that sick bastard." His voice was dark and sad, and I wanted to tell him all the things that would make him feel better, but this was a puzzle I had to figure out.

"Is it impossible for him to have actually loved you? I mean, at some point he must have… He just doesn't want to admit it probably. To say that he never loved you would have been the easier way for him to get rid of you." He didn't move for a moment, but his fingers clenched slightly harder into the fist they made on the table. I immediately began to wonder if I had said the wrong thing.

"Don't you think I've thought of that already?" His voice was strangled and quiet but laced with malice. I flinched back at the bite in his question. He suddenly looked up at me and I saw the anger gnawing at him, the distress that he tried to hide in his eyes. Suddenly his expression softened and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I frightened you. I know you were trying to help. I just… It still hurts. I don't want to think about this foolishness anymore. It doesn't do any good to linger on the past. Here, eat." His voice slowly gained its strength back, and he set his face back into its mask that convinced anyone watching that he was alright. He pushed my ramen cup towards me and I ignored it, walking right up to him and stealing a kiss. The only consolation I could give him.

_A small, yellow-haired boy was weaving his way playfully through a grove of cherry trees. Pink blossoms covered the trees; it seemed to be raining soft, fragrant pink petals, which were crushed underfoot. The boy looked back at his onlooker at every turn and grinned widely, giggling as he ran. The boy stopped, suddenly and ceased giggling. He was face to face with a large snake, big enough to swallow him whole. The child shrieked and turned to run, trying to lose the snake in the maze of trees, but the soft pink blossoms and dark green leaves disappeared, the trees turning the color of bone, then ash, and disintegrating into thin air. The boy was trapped in a never ending plain, turned gray with storm clouds above, and the snake behind him growing larger as he ran. His yellow hair made a streak across the dark landscape as he tripped and fell, crying, scrambling backwards as he turned to watch the snake approach, its massive maw opening up, ready to swallow him down-_

"Naruto!" I was jolted from sleep and snapped up, smashing my forehead right into Neji's chin, causing us both to yelp in surprise and rub the afflicted areas.

"What the hell? That hurt, what'd you wake me up for?" I looked at the luminescent numbers of the alarm clock next to Neji's bed; three o'clock in the morning.

"You woke me up first, tossing about, whimpering, you cried out in what sounded like fear before I had to wake you up." My nightmare suddenly came rushing back to me in perfect vivid flashes, and I noticed my body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. The man that had fallen asleep as my pillow was looking at me with concern. "Were you dreaming about…?" He hesitated, as if unsure of what was safe to say, and just left the question hanging.

"What happened with Sasuke? No. It was something else. I think it might have been because of what Sasuke did to me… But it was more symbolic than anything." He waited for a long moment before speaking again, obviously figuring that I wasn't going to reveal anything else about my dream.

"We should get back to bed, we have to get up for work tomorrow; unless you don't want to go…? You can stay here for the day if you want. Of course, I'll be staying with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a little kid. I can handle a little bit of trauma… I'm going to work tomorrow, whether you like it or not. But I'm just gonna walk around a little before I go back to sleep, if you don't mind. I need to think about some things…" He nodded and smiled a little bit, trailing his thin fingers of my cheek.

"Of course, whatever you want. Just don't stay up too much longer, and if you go outside, please stay within the gardens. Any further than that and I fear for your safety." I smiled back at him and wrapped my fingers around his wrist, kissing the palm of his hand, all the while keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hyuuga-san." I thanked him with a serious face, speaking into his palm, our position seriously contradicting the formal words I had just spoken. He smiled and ignored my teasing, pulling his hand away from mine and kissing me gently, crawling on top of me and trapping me to the bed. He kissed his way over to my ear and spoke in a low, rough voice.

"It is my pleasure, Naruto-kun. You are quite welcome." I hummed involuntarily in response to the seductive tone of his voice. He nibbled at my ear, then bit lightly into my jugular and a chill ran down my spine; the good kind. He flicked his tongue over what I knew would be a circular bruise within an hour, and then latched onto a spot on my collar bone, sucking roughly and biting into my skin. I moaned slightly, squirming beneath the heat of his body, and I knew that if he didn't stop now we definitely weren't going back to sleep.

"Neji…?"

"Mm?" He didn't even bother releasing the third part of my neck that he was marking. I felt the jolt of his bite run all the way to my groin.

"Hnn… m-maybe we should…wait for a b-better time." I finished my sentence with a loud moan, as he had moved his fourth bite to my chest, and the fifth to a nipple which was imitating the current state of my loins. He looked at me and smiled, failing to hide the desire smoldering in his pale eyes with the innocence he plastered to his face. The all over look was sexy as hell. I opened my mouth, about to verbalize my change of mind, but he interrupted.

"You shouldn't make such arousing noises. One more moan of yours and I wouldn't have been able to stop." He grinned and winked at me, gave me a soft, sexy kiss, then rolled over to his side of the bed. "You can go do your thinking now; I'll see you when it's time to get up." I grumbled in shocked protest and rolled out of bed, glad I was only wearing boxers. _Tease,_ I thought,_ now I'm gonna have to drench myself in ice water._ I made my painful way to the bathroom and slid the glass door to the shower open, turning the knob for cold water. Hissing as the cold water hit my skin, I forced myself to stand in the spray of water and think of something other than long, thin fingers trailing over sensitive skin…

And when it began to seem a futile effort, I turned the water to steaming hot and proceeded to fix the problem myself, pretending that instead of tan, masculine hands covering my groin and digging fingernail ruts into my thigh, there were pale, slim digits working the moans and shivers from my body. As I finished, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment from what I had just done. I hadn't had to resort to that since I was in high school, dealing with raging hormones and an overly excited imagination. Hoping that Neji hadn't heard me, I toweled off and slipped back into my boxers, not particularly caring that I was going to be wandering around my boss' house half naked.


End file.
